


The Dream

by Yeghishe



Series: Regency Cycle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Regency, Regency Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeghishe/pseuds/Yeghishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regency. Alternate Universe. Told in glimpses, diary entries, letters, and dreams; Hermione comes to terms with marriage to a deeply passionate, yet desperately confusing man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glimpse: When Love Beckons

  **Kahlil Gibran said of Love:**  


**When love beckons to you follow him,**

* * *

November 21st, 1814

* * *

The teacup clattered as the young woman replaced it on its saucer in haste. "Severus Snape is entering into matrimony?"

Minerva McGonagall shifted in her seat. "Not precisely. His mentor, Albus, contacted me to say that he is looking for someone suitable."

Hermione Granger turned that thought over in her mind, trying to reconcile the image of the taciturn older man he appeared to be in his pictures to an amorous fool like Ronald in pursuit of a wife. Something burned within her, regret perhaps, or betrayal. It was foolish to mourn his bachelorhood. He hadn't remained unattached in some sort of juvenile pact with her, as she eschewed her own suitors. Her uncle was getting more and more insistent, and she felt her own freedom drawing close with the passing of her twenty-second birthday that past September.

"Hermione?" Minerva touched her arm.

She blinked, "I'm sorry; what was that?"

Minerva's cheeks looked quite pink as she cleared her throat. "I asked if you would consider his suit."

"W-what?"

"I know how much you admire him," Minerva hurried to make her case. "You wrote rolls and rolls of parchment detailing your rebuttals to his experiments. You beg me to send you his potions essays and were positively giddy when you found out that he and I are acquainted."

It was Hermione's turn to blush. "Minerva, he doesn't have any idea who I am and… well… he is wealthy and a war hero…" She trailed off rather miserably.

"Well, it won't be easy," Minerva agreed. "He is known to be a proud, unpleasant sort of man, but he is quietly passionate and fiercely loyal. You could do worse."

Hermione took a few deep breaths. "You are saying you would like to arrange a marriage between _Severus Snape_ and _me_?"

"Yes, there is nothing for it; I think you would be well matched, and I know you aren't interested in those boys who hound your steps." Minerva waited hopefully. "You can take some time to think about it, if you like."

Hermione took a deep breath, "I don't need time. My answer is yes."

Minerva's smile lit up her face. "Wonderful! The poor boy has been alone for so long."

Hermione flooed back to Granger House in a daze. Marry Severus Snape? The idea was almost too fantastical for her to comprehend.

She pulled the stack Potions Quarterly pamphlets out from her small desk and flipped to the well-worn page of Severus Snape's last essay, a very technical article about the use of chemistry sets in addition to caldrons. Next to his name was a moving picture; his expression didn't change except for one dark eyebrow arching upward. His nose was prominent and looked as if it might have been broken and set badly at some point; a deep line ran between his eyebrows, and lines bracketed his thin lips. His hair was limp and hung loosely, brushing his shoulders. The image looped, and he arched a brow at his future wife.

* * *

___The Chapter titles are line by line quotes from Kahlil Gibran's magnificent book The Prophet._ _ _

__Edited for grammar, capitalization & spelling on April 4th, 2013 [courtesy of renaid,_ who is giddy].  
_

_Hidden Jane Austen quote is from Part 3, Chapter 17 of Pride and Prejudice. That one is for you A Pirate By Any Other Name. ;]  
_

_This is a companion piece to The Farce which tells Severus Snape's side of this little tale._


	2. Letter: Hard & Steep

 

**Though his ways are hard and steep.**

* * *

November 27th, 1814

* * *

Hermione rewarded the grumpy looking Tyto Tenebricosa a slice of bacon off of her own plate. It ruffled its sooty grey feathers and looked slightly mollified.

_Mr. Granger,_

_I request the liberty of calling on you and your family this early December to conclude our negotiations and finalize my engagement to your niece, Hermione Granger._

_Sincerely,_

_Master Severus Snape_

It was written in a small, spiky hand with a slight slant to the right and thick down strokes. She touched the modest flourish he had added to his surname. He had written it with his own hand not more than a few hours before. She looked at her name. Seeing his intent written out in his own handwriting made her heart beat a little faster. It seemed that this dream was becoming reality rather quickly. Hermione felt that she had a better understanding of Ginevra's fascination with young men, now. She supposed the slightly ill feeling settling in her stomach could potentially be compared to butterflies. Hermione tapped the parchment with her wand and was dismayed to discover that it could not be copied. Feeling foolish, she carried it off to her uncle.

* * *

_Edited for grammar, capitalization &; spelling on April 4th, 2013 [courtesy of renaid, who sees Hermione's romantic soul]._   
  
_Tyto tenebricosa is also called the Sooty Owl._   
  
_According to my research, a slight forward slant (apparently termed AB) carries these connotations: judgment rules, rarely shows emotions, and withholds emotions._


	3. Glimpse: Yield

**And when his wings enfold you yield to him,**

* * *

December 3rd, 1814

* * *

Hermione had scrubbed her hands as well as she could, and yet the dark spots refused to be completely erased. She twisted her fingers in agony. He would be arriving any moment, and she probably looked like she had been roughhousing on the parlor rug, as her aunt was fond of saying. She turned over the book she had been reading, a copy of Al-Ghazali's Kimiya-yi Sa'ādat, borrowed from Minerva for the thousandth time.

"Hermione, be a dear and try not to say anything that will put Master Snape off his tea," her uncle laughed, as though he had made a joke. "I'd like to delay the inevitable for as long as possible."

Hermione tightened her hand around her book. She had heard the demeaning diatribe before. Her uncle never tired of explaining all of ways that her parents had damaged her chances of making a good match. She had the misfortune of being eager to learn and possessing an inquisitive mind.

The butler announced Master Snape, and Hermione felt her heart rate speed up.

He swooped into the room; there was no other way to describe his tall, confident walk. He was all angles and dark lines, tugging his gloves off with slender, elegant hands. She wondered if she would recover from her astonishment at finally seeing him in person.

"Master Snape, a pleasure," her uncle twittered.

He glanced down at the balding man and then looked passed him, as though he was of no account. His impossibly dark eyes traveled over her, coming to rest on her hair. Was he finding fault with her already? She fought the urge to run her hands over her hair in an attempt to smooth it.

"Master Snape, may I introduce my niece, Miss Hermione Granger."

She stepped forward, drawn by his magnetism. Now that he was in the house, it seemed as though everyone had reordered themselves to revolve around him.

"Charmed." He bowed and reached out, and she hurried to meet him halfway.

His large hand was slightly cold, but the touch of his skin sent a pleasant warmth skittering through her.

"Master Snape, welcome." A hundred questions raced through her mind about his work and her theories, but she squashed them down. "Please, sit."

Perhaps the fates would be merciful, and she would make it through this meeting without making a complete fool of herself.

* * *

_Edited for grammar, capitalization & spelling on April 5th, 2013 [courtesy of renaid, who shares my feelings about redundancy]._


End file.
